This competing revised renewal application for continued support of an NHLBI (Lung Division) Post-Doctoral Training Grant, which is currently in its 25th year in the University of Michigan Medical School, Department of Pathology. The aim of this program is to provide in-depth training in basic research to individuals that have successfully completed MD, PhD, or DVM degrees. The research areas of focus include lung inflammation (mediators and regulators), complement, apoptosis, DMA repair, immunopathology (including the roles of oxidants, proteases, cytokines, and chemokines), and endothelial cell biology. The pathogenesis of a number of pulmonary diseases are emphasized in our training program such as sepsis (ARDS), fibrosis, and asthma. Since inception, the program has been led by Professor Peter A. Ward. Dr. Nicholas Lukacs will take over as director in the upcoming training grant cycle, while Dr. Ward will continue as an active member. [unreadable] Although the previous cycle of the this T32 Training program was based solely in Pathology, this [unreadable] resubmission will now extend to strong investigators in other departments throughout the University of [unreadable] Michigan Medical Center, including Pediatric pulmonary, adult pulmonary and Microbiology/Immunology. Thus, this expansion will serve to strengthen and enhance the training program. Trainees are able to interact easily between laboratories due to the close collaborative interactions between preceptors, further enhancing collaborative and training experiences. This program has had the distinction of training an impressive number of post-doctoral researchers, M.D. and Ph.D. that have gone onto strong academic and research careers. Over the past 10 years of the program a concerted effort has been made to recruit trainees from under-represented racial/ethnic groups. This latter effort has been successful as >25% of our fellows in the last 10 years have been underrepresented minorities. The setting of this program in the context of a large and diverse academic medical center provides special advantages to trainees who can take advantage of the relevant research endeavors of the preceptors that are closely linked to clinical disease. This latter aspect of translational research effort in the Department of Pathology is central to the efforts at the Medical [unreadable] School. Thus, this T32 has a proven record of training researchers and will continue to successfully train post-doctoral fellows in research related to lung diseases that effect large numbers of patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]